And We All Have a Hell
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: Three girls from Degrassi Community School are in for the ride of their lives as they become gift with powers of the Chosen Ones.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Three Among Many

by Slayer-of-the-Moon

**__**

Willow: I can feel them, Buffy, all over. Slayers are awakening everywhere.

Dawn: We'll have to find them.

Willow: We will.

***

"I hate this," Buffy began. "I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil and I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know some of you wish I hadn't been, either. But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army's ready. Now. Tomorrow morning, I'm opening the seal. I'm going into the Hellmouth and finishing this once and for all. Now, you all are thinking 'What makes this different? What makes us more than a bunch girls being picked off, one by one?' It's true. None of you have the power Faith and I do. So, here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power? Now? In every generation, *one* Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of year ago made up that rule. They were powerful men," she pointed to her friend Willow, "This woman is more powerful them all of them combined."

As Buffy lowered her arm, Willow smiled at the girls uneasily. Buffy continued, "So, I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer, will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers....every one of us. Make your choice.......are you ready to be strong?"

***

CUT TO: Paige at Spirit Squad practice. Hazel turned to warily. "You're sure you can do this?"

Trying her best to hide her nervousness, she said, "I hope."

With that, she excellently cleared a back handspring and as she looked forward, she smiled as if she knew something no one else did.

CUT TO: Ashley was talking to her friend Ellie outside the school, until something that went through her made her stand up. "Weird."

"What?" Ellie asked, concerned.

Ashley looked around her oddly. "I don't know how to explain it. I feel....stronger."

Her friend gave her a strange look.

CUT TO: Manny walked out of the school with her best friend, Emma, talking about summer plans. "I have a good feeling about this summer."

"Me too. Just one more day. I mean, it was a tough year! We deserve a break." Emma answered. As they walked down the steps Manny stopped, unknowingly to her friend. Emma turned, "What's wrong?"

Manny snapped out of her trance and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

*****

The next day, the teachers could almost hear a buzz of electricity from all the excitement of the students. Unbeknownst to all, two strangers walked into the school. They went past many a student, including Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, and Spinner.

"Who are they and where can I get one?" Spinner whispered to himself, while getting an elbow in the ribs from Paige, which seemed to hurt more than usual. "Ow. Been exercising, Paige? I think I'm bruised."

"Dude, maybe you should start working out or something." Jimmy replied, with a grin.

*****

"...Now even, though this is your last day, you still must behave...no matter how hard it is to do so..." Miss Kwan told the class, as they pretended to listen and sneak looks at the clock ever so often, when they were interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention, staff and students. I would like to see Paige Michalchuk, Ashley Kerwin, and Manny Santos in front of the building as soon as possible. Thank You."

Miss Kwan turned to the girls. "Ashley. Paige."

Ashley and Paige got up and left, confused as ever.

*****

"What's going on anyway?" Ashley asked.

"No clue." Paige answered. "But this better be good, especially today."

"Actually, things have been really weird the last few days for me." Manny chimed in, joining them.

"Me too." The other two responded simultaneously, then looking at each other in bewilderment. They opened the door to the front entrance and stepped outside. The girls looked around the front, and sat on the steps.

"He said out front, right?" Paige asked.

After a few moments of silence, out of nowhere, a woman began to speak. "Into each generation, there was a chosen one. She alone stood against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. She was the Slayer. And then..." The woman walked into the light, only a couple of feet away from the girls. "...there was me."

TBC...

A/N: This, I think is the second BtVS "Chosen" crossover. This one, I'll actually do, though. And, if you review, I'll give you a cookie! Just remember: More reviews=More chapters.


	2. A 'What' Slayer!

Three Among Many by Pre-Used Soul

Chapter 2: A _What_ Slayer?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Degrassi: The Next Generation. If I did, Kennedy would jump off a bridge and die and they'd have a "Kennedy Died" party. And James Marsters would be locked up in my basement...::sigh:: But alas, he is not...Oh, well!

Oh, and a slight change was made. This story is now right after the episode on 10/10/03. Ready and.....action!

\\//^\\//

The three stared up at the woman strangely. Another, dark-haired woman came towards them and asked, "Do you have to say that in _every _town?"

The first woman's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Too cheesy?" She turned to the girls again, "Was it cheesy?"

The girls simply stared, wide eyed at her. Paige was the first to speak up. "Okay, we're actually out here to talk to the principal."

"Ever think why he asked you to go out front?" The other woman asked. "Or why he called you guys out here in the first place?"

For the first time in months, Paige was at a loss of words. Ashley was next to chime in. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Buffy and this is Faith." Buffy turned pointing to Faith. The girls chuckled quietly. 

Between fits of laughter, Paige asked, "'Buffy'? Bet you were popular in school." She assumed sarcastically.

"Actually I was...mostly." Buffy answered meekly. "So what about you three? What are your names?"

"I'm Ashley." Ashley replied.

"I'm Manny." Manny responded just above a whisper, still in shock..

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm Paige."

Buffy and Faith started to walk away. Buffy then stopped and turned back to the three. "You guys coming?"

They looked at each other in bewilderment. Manny looked up at Buffy. "But...school..."

"You're excused for the day." Buffy answered hastily.

"But I thought only our parents could do that. How did you excuse us?" Ashley asked.

"Connections." Faith told them simply.

Paige looked wide-eyed at Faith. "What? You're friends with the mob or something?"

"Actually we're friends with a principal." Buffy corrected. "So basically you can either come with us and meet your destiny or you can go back to class and forget you ever met us."

Immediately, all three girls got up and followed Buffy and Faith as they walked away. Paige caught up to Buffy and asked, "So, _what_ are we again?"

"Vampire Slayers. Girls chosen to fight vampires, demons and other supernatural forces of darkness." Buffy stated nonchalantly. Paige crossed her arms and looked at Buffy in disbelief.

"Vampires? You're joking, right? Monsters aren't real." Paige said unconvincingly. "Besides, why me?"

"I think Paige means 'Why us?'" Ashley rectified. 

Buffy smiled knowingly at the question, remembering her own reaction: confusion, disbelief, shock. As they kept walking, they made their way to a motel building. She took a key out of her pocket. Paige spoke up...yet again.

"And one last question..._why_ should we trust you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because we're some of the very few people you will be able to trust after you know what this world's _really_ like." Buffy told them, opening a door to one of the rooms. There were people in the room. A middle-aged man trying to communicate with one of the clearly foreign girls, a red haired woman talking to a man with black hair and one eye, a black man focused on a book, and quite a few teenage girls. Oh, and some geeky looking guy.

"So...enlighten us. What's this world _really_ like?" Paige asked mockingly.

"Death. Resurrection. Betrayal. Mortifying experiences you'll want to forget but never will." Buffy turned and smiled cryptically. 

The girls looked terrified and beyond shocked. They stared at Buffy fearfully.

"And that's just the first year."

TBC...


End file.
